Perfect Family?
by lynnr5
Summary: It seems that our family is perfect. But if you looked through the curtains you'd see that mom is depressed, dad is sick of his marriage and my older brother wastes his time smoking. Sometimes things are broken to the point where nothing can fix them. Nothing at all./ Auslly
1. Chapter 1

Mom was obviously tired. Not just physically, but mentally. She slumped around the house and didn't find joy in anything. The only time she'd seem happy, which was most likely fake, was when people around our rich neighborhood saw her. In that case, she'd act as if we were the perfect family.

Dad was sick of his marriage. The kiss marks on his neck and cheeks and messed up buttons were big give aways that he was seeing other woman. The only time he'd act happy with mom is when people were around. In that case, he'd act as if we were the perfect family.

Daniel smoked marijuana. No one noticed despite the strong smells that sifted through the halls of our house. Mom and Dad were too caught up in their own problems to notice. He's addicted to it. The shits hidden in every crammed spot in that huge room of his. The only time he hides the fact that he smokes is when other people saw him. In that case, he'd act as if we were the perfect family.

And me? I wasn't close to any of them. My mother and father barely talked to me. Mom was too busy sulking and Dad was too busy sleeping with other woman to care about me. Daniel was usually high when he even acknowledged me, so he doesn't know half the things that come from his big mouth. The only time I act like my mom and dad take care of me and Daniel's the best brother around, is when we're in public. In that case, I act as if we are the perfect family.

Everyone has a secret. And mine happens to be that my sweet, loving family is broken. Broken to the point where no one can fix it even if they tried. These people mean nothing to me. Nothing at all.

* * *

"We're having a new family over tonight." Mom sighed, her voice sounding tense and scared. As it had usually. "They will be here soon. Daniel, Allyson, get cleaned up."

Daniel laughed and ran upstairs like a child. Did I even need to check his eyes to see if he was high? My feet carried me up to my bedroom. Mom will just get upset if I ignore her orders and it's enough to deal with her as she is now.

A red gown. That's what I shimmied into by the time the family had gotten here. My hair was pinned into a nice, neat bun. Small, brunette pieces hung to the side of my face and brought attention the to pale blue eye shadow.

At least I _looked_ presentable.

"Daniel?" I asked as my hand banged on his bedroom door. "Please say you're ready."

He quickly opened the door. His breath smelled of smoke.

"Here." I peered from left to right to make sure no one was looking and lifted up the carpet to reveal the mints I hid for him. "Open." His mouth stood agape and I popped the breath mint in his mouth. "Well, you can understand things. You're not _that_ high."

Daniel followed me down the stairs, swaying his head to the sound of my heels on the wooden stairs.

"Hello Allyson, Daniel, good to see you're joining us for dinner. There are out new neighbors, the Moon's." Mom faked a smile as we sat down at the table where a grayish-brown haired man and a blonde woman and teenager sat.

I smiled and sat by the blonde boy. Dad wrapped his right arm around moms waist and carefully kissed her cheek.

If you knew what our everyday family was like, your mind would be playing one word over and over again:

_Fake, fake, fake._

Because that's what we were; a fake family. Everyone saw us as a perfect family but we weren't that. Not at all.

All we were was fake.

"Allyson," Mom began, swallowing her food, "Austin's your age. You will go to school with him, maybe you two can be friends."

Austin, as I figured out the blonde boy's name was, turned towards me and grinned. "Hello Allyson."

"It's Ally," I corrected. His eyes were a wonderful shade of brown. And unlike us, his family was friendly. Notice I didn't say looked. After all, our family did look friendly.

"Ally." He corrected himself. "Maybe you could show me around sometime?"

Mom cut in. "She'd love to, wouldn't you, Allyson?" Again with the fake smile.

I nodded. "Of course." I stared Austin up and down. I just wasn't sure about him.

Mom and Dad chatted with the Moon's. They were blinded by the hugs and kisses, the shiny jewelry, the sparkly dress, the suit and tie. Blind to the fact that they don't love each other. I almost felt bad for them for getting involved with our family. But, when we have people over at least there's voices around the house. Without people over, our house is silent.

Finally, after everyone had cleaned off their plates and mom used the 'It's getting late' excuse, the Moon's left. Anastasia and George, Austin's parents, seemed like pleasant people. Just one other family who were tricked into our web of lies.

Mom stacked the dishes one on top of the other. Her breathing was shallow as she did so. Cleaning dishes and other chores were on thing my mom enjoyed more than most things.

Daniel and Dad had already disappeared. And once again, I could smell the stench of the smoke and weed.

"Are you really that blind?" I whispered. I didn't actually intend for my mother to hear and luckily she didn't. She just scrubbed the dirty dishes with the soaking, bubbly towel.

I snuck upstairs and into my bedroom. The red, sparkly dress that I'd worn all night was placed back inside the dresser where many other were placed. It was like a dress up cabinet for little kids.

The clip in my hair fell to the floor, and my wavy hair made it's way around my face like it usually is. Grabbing the makeup wipe from the vanity, I cleansed my face and removed any residue that had stuck to my face whether I had put it there or not.

Without deciding to put on any clothes, I scrambled to my bed and tucked myself under the sheets.

Isn't that what moms are for? To tuck you in, kiss you and tell you they love you. Oh, and they always are suppose to add that line about not letting the bed bugs bite?

It was cheesy, but it would make me smile.

Night time rolled around. Mom and Dad would be laying in the same bed by now although their cold bodies would be miles apart on that one mattress. Daniel's banging would start soon. Eventually he would get so high, he'd start yelling and banging his head on the wall and than passing out.

And I would lie here, imagining what our family could've been, should've been, would've been. But they all had to make dumb choices.

Sometimes I blame my parents.

Mom,

Dad,

Sometimes I even blame Daniel, although I know I shouldn't.

Usually I juts blame all the rich people we're exposed too or maybe they we're too rich ourselves to care about anything and that's what got us into this mess.

I could dream all I want, but it would never come true. When something broken, it's not always easy to fix. And our family's an example of something that just can't be fixed.

* * *

**A/N: I got the idea for this story from looking at reasons families get to their breaking point. **

**And I know, everyone can't wait for Auslly to come in hehe.**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you one of those snobby rich girls?"

I sighed. "Austin, listen. Just because my mom talks about me in a way that reflects that, doesn't mean I am. Because I'm not that girl."

He nodded. "But what about that dress the other night! And... and the jewelry!"

Again, I sighed. "Well, I am rich. You're obviously new at this whole 'stokie' thing. Tell me your story."

"Okay, first, what the hell is a stokie?" His faced looked confused as he tried to process the strange word, or nickname in our case.

"Sorry." I giggled. "A stokie is a name for the rich people here because we live in Stoker. You'll get used to it. Anyways, like I said. Tell me your story. I want to know how you got from middle class to upper class."

"My dad, he was working as an everyday doctor, right? So than he got promoted. And not just a small one, he got transferred here and he's working as an renowned surgeon." Austin smiled. He was strange to me.

I gulped. Mom was the one who made me take Austin somewhere in this small town. My choosing was frozen yogurt, although Mom didn't like the idea of me taking a rich adults son to get frozen yogurt. It wasn't exactly the idea of a good first impression, but he seemed to be enjoying it so that was all that mattered.

My hand flattened out the wrinkles on my short, pale blue dress. The high, wedged sandals were killing my feet, so it was nice to get to sit down and allow my feet a break.

My body needs some sort of break.

"That's nice. I bet he's a very hard worker." My mother and father always told me to be polite.

"You're sweet." I guess that was sort of a compliment.

I stared at his hair. His bright, bleach blonde hair. Than I stared at his face. His nose had a slight glimmer to it.

"What's that?" I asked. My hand went up to his face and I turned it to the side. "Oh, you have a nose piercing? I didn't see that last time."

"Shit." His voice sounded shaky. "I thought I'd taken it out. You must have been looking very closely to notice this small thing."

"I was just looking at your face." Did I just fucking say that out loud. My face heated up.

He smirked. "If we're telling each other things, I must say I was staring at your ass earlier while we were walking here. You were blessed with a very nice one I must say."

I gasped. "Pervert!"

"Oh, hush. I'm sure I'm not the only boy... or girl, must I add, that has looked at your ass." He laughed.

"Let's... just get going," I said, awkwardly grabbing his hand. "We can go to your house, if you want?"

He pouted. "But I wanted to go to your house..."

"Uh, but- no, we uh can't." I stuttered among my words, trying to find the right thing to say. Austin just stared at me as my tongue tied. "Okay. My house it is."

* * *

Pulling my phone from my pocket, I texted mom to tell her Austin was coming home with me. She had to have some sort of warning.

"Here we are." I pointed towards the large house.

Austin followed right on my tail, which I found uncomfortable knowing that he had been staring at my ass earlier, and we made it inside.

"Hi Ally, hi Austin," Mom greeted sweetly. "You two can go upstairs. I'll be down here if you need anything."

We stomped up the clean steps and into the carpeted hallway that lead to my huge bedroom. I opened the door and allowed him to enter before me.

"I would say whoa to this room, but even I have one this nice and big. Where I'm from, if someone's room was this big, they would be the center of attention anywhere and everywhere." His eyes gazed the gray-painted walls and soft, cream carpet and everything in between.

I smiled. A real smile. It felt nice that someone had that affect on me.

"I'll take that as a compliment," I said. "You can sit."

"You should, and thanks." He took a seat on the edge of my bed, kicking off his red sneakers while I unstrapped my wedges and neatly sat them by my dresser.

"Ugh, you're feet smell," I groaned. He grinned at me and ran his left hand, covered in flimsy, rubber bracelets, ran through his hair. "I'll take that as a compliment," he said, mocking me.

The nasty smell hit. Daniel's fucking weed. "Oh God." Austin held a hand to his forehead. "Someone's smoking a lot of weed, damn."

I blushed, clearly out of embarrassment. Daniel had to ruin everything, didn't he? "I'm so sorry. It's Daniel, my older brother."

Austin laughed, trying to hide the fact that he hated the smell. "Not your fault."

"Please." My voice was strained and shaky. "Don't tell anyone. Not your parents, my parents, no one."

He furrowed his eyebrows, watching as I had a panic attack. If anyone found out, not only would they hate Daniel, but they would hate our whole family. Dad could possibly lose his very well paying job. "I don't understand why it bothers you so much if anyone else knows, but if-"

"_Austin_." My voice was sharp, cutting into his sentence like glass into skin. "_Don't tell anyone_."

"Okay, okay. You're- Daniel's secret is safe with me."

"Thank you so much. If you tell and ruin my life, I'll ruin yours right back," I threatened.

He nodded, his eyes wide with fear. I just laughed. "Sure thing." His phone beeped and he picked it up, unlocking it to read the text message. "Dammit, my mom wants me home. I'll see you..."

"Tomorrow. At school. I'll show you around, no worries." I leaned down and grabbed his shoes, tossing them over to him. "I'm sure your mom wants you home. Goodnight."

He took the shoes and slipped them on his feet. "Thanks for taking me out today. I had fun. Goodnight." I watched as he ran down the stairs and through the door, waving to me once more.

I smiled.

* * *

My alarm woke me up, beeping and beeping. I got out of bed and went straight to my bathroom to get ready. While I was doing my makeup, I got a text from Austin asking if he could have a ride to school. I agreed of course.

"Mom," I called, running down the steps(which was painfully hard to do in my heels). Did she not hear me? "Mom?" Again, either she ignored me or didn't listen, so I grabbed my bag which hung on my shoulder and slipped out to my car. At the same time, Austin was walking up my yard.

"Perfect timing, huh?" He smirked. "You look nice today. Someone you're trying to impress?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, this is how I dress everyday." I pushed my curled hair back.

"Does every girl at school dress like this?" he asked, looking up and down my body.

I nodded. "Stop checking me out."

"What? I wasn't- no, I wasn't checking you out." His cheeks turned a slight reddish color.

"Whatever. Let's go." He got into the passenger seat, and I got into the driver's seat.

Austin's eyes widened and he looked around the car. "This is one sweet ride, bro."

"I am not your bro." I made a face. "Please don't call me that." He was obviously not used to the lifestyle of the rich. Calling a girl bro here was pretty offensive.

"Sorry, sorry. Let's get going." I put the key in, and started the car up.

We pulled up to the large school after ten minutes. Austin's eyes scanned the new environment; rich girls with their huge, designer bags and heels as high as Ally's that he had seen maybe one girl wear at his last school and rich guys with their Ray Ban sunglasses and expensive Nikes and Jordans. And damn, was he jealous. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

I had first hour and third hour together with Ally. At first, I was kind of nervous to start a new school, but all the popular guys; Dez, Elliot, Dallas and Trent; thought I was cool and took a liking to me.

The boys told me that they hung out with a group of girls, also considered popular.

"Do you know Ally? Ally Dawson?" I asked Dez.

Dez smiled. "Duh, she's on of the most known girls here thanks to her Daddy. And, she happens to be one of my best friends."

"That's awesome! She was the first person I met when I moved here."

He nodded. "Not only is she gorgeous, but she's super sweet and a great listener."

"Hey guys!" Speaking of Ally. Her wedged sandals (are these the only type of shoes she owns?) clicked across the carpeted floor.

"Hey," everyone replied back to her.

"Austin!" Ally looked surprised. "Damn, boy, you're already popular and it's your first day. That's pretty impressive."

I winked down at her. "Find me impressive, do you? Anything else you want to admit?"

She tried to hide the small blush on her face. "Oh, shut up. Keep telling yourself that."

* * *

Today was Friday. I'd had a good week; made more friends and gotten closer to Ally.

"So dude," Dallas turned towards me, "you play sports?"

"Yeah! Basketball and track." I remember shooting the ball into the hoop, making the winning point... or running past all the other teenage boys from the other schools...

"Nice. Basketball season is about to start up and track's right after. I think you should try out," he told me.

"I will." I turned back towards everyone else.

"Austin," the brunette girl, Brooke said, "I'm having a party tonight. Can you come?"

"Sure! I'll be there."

After lunch, Ally and I headed to class together.

"Brooke's a really sweet girl. And she's pretty..." I trailed off.

Ally grabbed my arms and her glossy lips popped open. "You like Brooke!"

"Yeah... I guess I do," I admitted. "Do you think you can help me with her? Be my wingman?"

She giggled as we walked down the hallway. "Wing_woman_. And yes, I will."

"Oh, Ally, you're the best!" I hugged her tightly. "Thank you."

* * *

**A/N: This was more of a filler chapter, but the next chapter and the rest will get better.**

**Review?**


End file.
